Electronic communication devices such as mobile telephones, smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) typically include means for communicating via one or more communications technologies, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), 3G, and 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE). Generally, increasing the number of technologies via which a device can communicate requires more space to be used within the device for circuitry needed for implementing the communication technologies.
For example, many devices include circuitry and components enabling them to communicate via WiFi, using the IEEE 802.11 set of standards. Communications under one of the IEEE 802.11 standards are made in the 2.4 to 2.5 GHz frequency band. Another of the standards operates in the 5 GHz frequency band. Previously, for a device to communicate under both of these standards, that device would require separate circuitry for each communications standard. The separate circuits are likely to take up valuable space in the device, and require additional components, which adds to the cost and complexity involved in manufacturing the device.